


The Sun on Sensates

by withinmelove



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sensate Cluster(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: The group sharing some quiet time with one another.





	The Sun on Sensates

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short piece I wrote. I'm very new and unfamiliar with everything that is Sense8. However after seeing these two photos cross my dash I felt the urge to write a small, quiet piece with everyone physically together. I tried to keep everyone in character so fingers crossed that they are. 
> 
> First inspirational photo: https://aconsultinghufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/161836027898  
> Second inspirational photo: http://expressions-of-nature.com/post/161994026868/thecrystalimage-bleeding-sun

Surprisingly it’s Wolfgang who procures their living arrangements this time around. Of course, they won’t stay here for long. They’re a noticeable group at eight strong, but for now it will suffice as a resting point in their tireless roaming. It’s a ratty apartment with worn tile flooring and cracks spidering along the walls. Bits of plaster gone from where previous tenants have scraped it with furniture. The only beautiful thing about the place is the living room with its large window cut up into many square panes, and only then when the sunlight comes through. In the evening, when it’s flooded by the sunset, each little rectangle is softened, some ugliness forgiven. 

Kala looks out upon the city during this time, when the sun is a red ball sinking downwards in the sky. She is thinking of her family’s worry and Rajan’s disappointment at her disappearance. Her negativity must leak out around the barriers in her mind to the others, for she’s joined by Lito a minute later. 

“It is beautiful, no?” he murmurs, a smile barely touching his plump lips. Kala hums her agreement, but finds her lungs are squeezed too tight to speak back. She’s choking; struggling to breathe underneath the weight of how frightened her family must be for her, devastated by the loss of her.

“Neets and I used to go watch sunrises together. We’d be out on night walks so long we’d see the sun come up,” Nomi’s smokey voice adds into the quiet. Kala looks over to say - what? She doesn’t get anything out when she sees Nomi is holding Lito’s hand, feels the contentment pulsing from her with this simple gesture. Without thought, Kala grasps Nomi’s other hand. In an instant, her lungs don’t feel quite so crushed under her guilt and worry, not with the warmth from Nomi’s grasp and Lito’s quiet comfort coming through the bond. 

Capheus and Riley are the ones who take it over during the night. With them, all the windows are open (Will’s grumbling about bugs from lack of screens ignored). Cooling breaths of the night air roll in full of the exhaust, fried food, and any noise that drift up from the street below. Riley listens to music while Capheus writes to his mother, readying a package of needed pain killers. There’s no need for them to speak. He understands her perfectly well as she directly feeds him the tunes playing on her phone. Occasionally, she hits pause when he sends back a return song from his own remembered collection.

It’s Wolfgang, Will and Sun who want it during the early morning when the sky is still gray. Everyone else at these hours is in the back two bedrooms doing their best to hide from the oncoming day. All three are up and out of the house before dawn to jog, sometimes stopping at the gym. Without fail, they are back just as the sun fully comes up over the horizon. 

Sun doesn’t care to eat breakfast and Wolfgang only wants to curl up in the soft morning light on the stained, pilling couch. So Will usually makes breakfast for them all. Sometimes, if he gently nudges the connection, Lito will come out and help. More often than not all he gets is a grumble and gentle turning away. No problem. Will doesn’t mind cooking the first meal. Besides, he alone gets to see Sun curled up with Wolfgang, who somehow manages to fall asleep within two minutes. For being a thief, he sure falls asleep quickly. 

Once everything’s done and in the oven to keep warm until everyone’s ready to eat, Will eagerly joins the two. Sun always takes the spot against the back of the couch so she doesn’t have to worry about falling off. In retaliation, Will sprawls over Wolfgang, making sure to rest his hand on her arm or waist as well. Contentment and faint arousal flicker through him from both. He wouldn’t trade these mornings for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta Z is the love of my life for all the fixing she does in my stories.   
> please feel free to say hello to her at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia


End file.
